


После школы...

by RkuHeko



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в 2010 году на заявку: "Хирума/Сена, были застуканы во время разнузданного траха. Желательные свидетели – Мамори (не знала и в шоке), Мусаши (знал и все равно офигевает)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	После школы...

***  
Он очень долго просидел после тренировки в раздевалке. Комусуби с Куритой так вообще первыми переоделись, а Сена все возился и копошился у шкафчика. Его то Монта отвлекал, то Мамори о чем-то спрашивала… Но сегодня ему обязательно надо было остаться позже всех, так что Сена от них двоих избавился, попросил, чтобы без него домой шли…  
Сегодня ему непременно надо было остаться в раздевалке, потому что… Они ведь договаривались с Хирумой… И так уже пришлось неделю пропустить, потому что дополнительные тренировки, потому что соревнования…  
Он только взглядами мог общаться со своим капитаном. Ну и… Телефон тоже помогал, но отчасти. Хирума-семпай ведь не такой человек, который в е-мейле будет писать что-нибудь особенное. А вслух тоже не очень-то и поговоришь. Днем в школе полно народу, укромного уголка не найти для разговора по сотовому, личного ничего нельзя произнести – не то услышат, неправильно поймут… И между занятиями им встретиться было проблематично. Классы у них разные, свои знакомые окружают, кабинеты на разных этажах. Странно бы это смотрелось, если бы Сена все время возле старшеклассника крутился или, наоборот, тот к нему на переменах бегал.  
Вот и шифровались они, будто партизаны на вражеской территории.  
Только взгляды оставались. Ну и короткие фразы. Ужасно короткие, если учесть стиль общения Хирумы.  
\- Сегодня после тренировки, понял меня, мелкий? – бросает он вполголоса, проходя мимо него в столовой.  
Сена поднимает глаза и отчаянно краснеет: взгляд у Хирумы темный, шальной и горячий.  
\- Понял, - негромко отвечает Сена, и бесовский взгляд на мгновение смягчается, превращая дьявольского капитана в обычного человека.  
Но мгновение уходит, Хирума пихает себе в рот пластинку ментоловой жвачки и опускает глаза в свою «дьявольскую тетрадь», а Сена, с подносом, уставленным рисом с овощами, проходит мимо, пробираясь через толпу народа. Ему со своего места машет Монта. Сейчас перерыв, и в столовой трудно найти свободный столик.  
Они встретятся после тренировки и… И вместе, не торопясь, пойдут до станции вдоль канала. Сена будет щуриться на заходящее золотое солнце, а Хирума, засунув руки в карманы брюк, станет рассказывать ему что-нибудь про амефуто. Потом зайдут вместе в магазин, Еичи купит себе какой-нибудь еды на вечер. А потом… Сена будет лежать у себя дома в кровати и вспоминать сегодняшний день, постепенно засыпая.  
Сена вздыхал и чуть смущенно улыбался своим мыслям. После бега тело приятно ломило, наработавшиеся мышцы и связки ощутимо потряхивало от прилива адреналина.  
Харума сидел за столом и возился с таблицей на ноутбуке. Может, домашнее задание делал, а, может, обрабатывал какие-то личные данные игроков чужих команд, добытые не совсем легальным путем.  
Наконец, Хирума закрыл ноутбук, и от легкого щелчка крышки Сена вздрогнул, будто сигнал какой-то услышал.  
\- Аж не верится, что все наконец-то разошлись! – Хирума встал из-за стола, подошел и остановился прямо у него за спиной. Разглядывал.  
Сена прикрыл шкафчик, в котором изображал бурную поисковую деятельность последние десять минут. Чтоб дольше тянуть время, он не до конца переоделся: успел снять только футболку и каркас с защитой для ребер, а трусы, щитки и белые бриджи остались. Теперь можно было переодеться полностью.  
\- А ну-ка иди сюда, я тебе помогу, - заявил капитан «Девил Бетс», усаживаясь на скамейку позади него, широко расставив ноги.  
Сене пришлось повернуться, с трудом сдерживая дико заколотившееся сердце.  
\- Ты же сам никогда не попросишь, - забавляясь, протянул Хирума, склонив голову на бок. – Скромник ты наш…  
Сена покраснел.  
\- Знаем мы, какой ты скромник, - Еичи сказал это так, будто секрет какой-то раскрыл, и усмехнулся по-дьявольски довольно.  
\- Хирума-семпай… - прошептал Кобаякава. То ли урезонить хотел, то ли и правда попросить о чем-то пытался. Хирума, похоже, решил, что второе. И принялся выполнять просьбу с явным энтузиазмом. Притянул своего раннинбека ближе, облапил его за задницу, поднял голову, заглянул в глаза.  
\- Хочешь?..  
Сена сглотнул. А кто бы не хотел.  
\- Эмм, только я еще в душе не…  
\- Мне плевать, - заявил Еичи, стягивая с него остатки формы.  
Вскоре Сене тоже стало глубоко плевать. Почти на все, не связанное с его капитаном.

***  
\- Ну, давай, не зажимайся, - проговорил Хирума, а потом осторожно протолкнул сразу два пальца, смазанные каким-то гелем, с запахом вишни, который он минут пять назад демонстративно вытащил из своей сумки и небрежно бросил на скамейку, к ужасному смущению Сены.  
Сена и не зажимался, он наоборот подавался навстречу пальцам, выгибая спину.  
Потом Хирума потянул его назад, насаживая на свой, смазанный все тем же гелем.  
Сена почувствовал, что принимает сразу до конца, опустился под собственным весом. Он завел руку назад, попытался ухватился за плечо Хирумы, но пальцы дрожали и соскальзывали. Тогда Хирума сам приподнял его и одновременно двинул бедрами навстречу. Оба застонали, Сена – растерянно, Хирума – откровенно кайфуя.  
Вскоре Сене уже хотелось сжать, стиснуть его в самой глубине, заставить остановиться, а самому – начать гладить себя. Хорошо, что в этот раз спиной, Хирума не увидит, как он зажмурится и закусит губу, когда будет кончать… Стоило ему только подумать об этом, как губы сами разомкнулись, выстонав что-то невнятное.  
\- Эй, мелкий… - Хирума подвинулся назад, чтобы не держать его на весу, и Сена смог поставить колени на скамейку. – Поработай-ка задницей…  
М-м-м, просить такое, когда он уже почти сдержаться не может… Но он послушно опустился вниз, плавно впуская его в себя до основания, обмирая услышал у себя над ухом его голос… Да, Хирума редко терял голову, и все эти случаи, которые по пальцам одной руки можно было пересчитать, так или иначе были связаны с американским футболом или с его золотым раннинбеком.  
Сена снова и снова поднимался и опускался на его член, ноги у него тренированные, двигаться в подобном темпе можно было бы бесконечно. Вскоре он почувствовал, как Хирума уткнулся лбом между его лопаток; жарким дыханием опалило спину. Мурашки пронеслись по позвоночнику, когда острые зубы слегка прикусили ему кожу на плече.  
\- Сейчас… Сейчас, Сена… подожди меня…  
Хирума сам принялся приподнимать бедра ему навстречу, толкаясь глубже, сильнее, жестче, потом обнял его руками и, наконец-то! положил руку ему на член. Сена всхлипнул и выгнулся, непроизвольно вскинув голову. Между бедер похабно хлюпало, но сейчас ему было уже все равно…

***  
Дверь внезапно распахнулась, и в раздевалку вошла Анезаки Мамори. Она держала в руках рулоны плакатов и потому первую пару секунд ничего не видела. Позади нее маячил Мусаши, уж он-то сразу все разглядел, но остановить ее уже не успел.  
Сена, вздрогнул, всхлипнул, и, непроизвольно сжимаясь, замер. Еичи застонал, обхватывая его влажной ладонью… Если Сена при этом и кончил, то от страха все равно почти ничего не ощутил. У него было только одно желание – вскочить и убежать куда-нибудь отсюда, можно даже прямо так, без штанов, вот только Хирума держал его стальной хваткой, он даже пошевелиться не мог.  
Мамори подняла глаза и, наконец, увидела их обоих во всем этом разнузданно-расхристанном состоянии. Она потрясенно охнула, выронила рулоны на пол, зажала рот ладошками и попыталась проскользнуть мимо Мусаши на улицу. При этом еще умудрилась извиниться, то ли перед Такекурой за то, что ему по ноге прошлась, то ли перед Сеной… Неужели это действительно был Сена?  
Далеко Мамори не ушла, - отбежала за угол и прислонилась к ближайшему дереву, чтобы отдышаться. Тут и румянец пришел и головокружение и ощущение, будто она побывала в кошмарном сне наяву, и стыд, и ужас, ведь это же Сена, ее друг детства Сена!.. Она покраснела так, будто ее ошпарило кипятком до корней волос. С кем? Неужели с парнем? И… С Хирумой?!  
\- Блин, - выговорил Мусаши ей вслед, потом обернулся на них двоих, замерших, увидел, что глаза у Кобаякавы огромные, будто плошки, и прикрыл дверь со стороны улицы. Закрыл бы полностью, но мешались рулоны бумаги, попавшие в щель между дверью и косяком. Опустил на землю ящик с инструментами. Почесал затылок.  
Нет, он вообще-то обо всем знал, потому что Хирума сам пару раз в разговоре об этой связи упоминал, да еще однажды при нем звонил Сене на сотовый… Но одно дело знать и совсем другое – увидеть это воочию. Мыслей было – ноль. Одна картинка только перед глазами стояла, будто раскаленным железом в мозгу выжжена: Сена дугой выгибается, так что лицо к потолку запрокинуто, а Хирума одной рукой его поперек груди придерживает, а другой - его член дрочит. Мусаши вздрогнул и закрыл глаза. Увиденное никуда не исчезало.  
Дверь клуба приоткрылась шире, и в щель выглянул встрепанный Еичи:  
\- Ну, заходи уже. Чего приперлись-то? – спросил он недовольно.  
\- А-а… - ему не дали договорить.  
\- В душ мелкий умотал, - ответил Хирума на невысказанное.  
Тогда Мусаши осторожно шагнул в помещение, безотчетно начиная обходить Хируму по широкой дуге. Тот невозмутимо прошлепал к скамейке и подхватил с нее полотенце. Вытер лицо и руки. Штаны у него, видимо наспех надетые, держались на одних бедрах, ширинка была расстегнута. Белья Мусаши тоже не заметил. Отвел взгляд на нейтрально-безопасную стену.  
\- Ну? – потребовал ответа Хирума, чувствуя себя, как ни странно, полным хозяином положения.  
\- Анезаки попросила меня пару плакатов развесить…  
\- А… - Еичи почесал и без того растрепанную шевелюру и поглядел на валявшиеся под ногами на полу рулоны бумаги. – Ясно. Ладно, вешайте, - великодушно разрешил он. – А я в душ.  
На пороге душевой он обернулся и… Мусаши почудилось, что Хируму на мгновение окружила дьявольская темная аура.  
\- И, не дай бог… Об этом кто-нибудь узнает… - предупредил его демон, а потом исчез за дверью, предоставив Мусаши самому разбираться с плакатами и с Анезаки, по-прежнему подпиравшей дерево неподалеку.


End file.
